My Life (Hiatus)
by Jongie Baby
Summary: Perjuangan hidup Kim Minseok dan Kim Jongin. HunKai, LuMin, and KyuHae
1. Chapter 1

**My Life**

**Title : My Life**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan**

**Suport Cast : Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun and ETC**

**Pairing : HunKai/SeKai, LuMin/XiuMin**

**Genre : Brothership, Romance, Sad(sedikit), Drama**

**Rated : T – G**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik saya.**

**-oo00oo-**

Terlihat 2 namja manis sedang berjalan di udara yang sangat dingin ini. 2 namja manis itu bernama Kim Minseok dan Kim Jongin. Kim Minseok adalah namja manis dengan pipi yang chubby dan berkulit putih, sementara Kim Jongin adalah namja manis yang memiliki kulit tan. Kim Minseok dan Kim Jongin umurnya terpaut 12 tahun, Minseok 17 tahun dan Jongin 5 Tahun.

Saat ini mereka masih berjalan di tempat khusus pejalan kaki. Minseok berjalan sambil memegang lembut tangan Jongin dan juga menarik koper yang berisi pakaian miliknya. Sementara Jongin, namja kecil yang sedang berjalan kaki itu, memeluk boneka beruang sambil memegang tangan hyungnya dengan lembut.

**MinSeok POV**

Hhhaaa~

Aku menghelas nafasku dengan perlahan dan kumpulan uap putih pun terlihat saat aku melakukan hal tadi.

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan kaki dengan dongsaengku yang bernama Jongin di pingiran jalan. Kami berdua, baru saja di usir oleh ibu tiri kami dari rumah. Ibu kandungku sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu karena memiliki lemah jantung yang memang sudah cukup parah dan hal itulah yang membuat appa menikah lagi dan kami mendapatkan ibu tiri.

Appa juga sudah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu karena kecelakaan, dan sekarang harta peninggalan dari appa dan eomma sudah di ambil sama ibu tiri, dan kami pun di usir dari rumah.

Aku tidak tau mau membawa dongsaengku pergi kemana. Aku hanya membawa beberapa uang tabunganku saja tadi, karena sebelum aku mengambil semuanya, ibu tiri ku mengambilnya.

Aku menatap dongsaengku yang tingginya hanya beberapa centi dari ukuran kakiku. Aku mantap sedih kearahnya, aku merasa bersalah kepadanya, tidak seharusnya dia merasakan hidup yang seperti ini.

Aku berhenti jalan dan membuatnya juga ikut berhenti. Dia menatapku dengan bingung, tapi ku balas dengan senyuman lembut kearahnya. Aku mensejajarkan tubuhku dengan tubuh kecilnya itu.

Aku merapat jaket yang saat ini sedang di gunakannya supaya tidak ada hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuh kecilnya itu. "hyung~, kita mau kemana? Kenapa kita tidak kembali kerumah? Jongie sudah kedinginnan hyung" ujarnya sambil menatapku dengan mata sayunya.

Aku bingung ingin menjawab apa dengan dongsaengku ini. segera ku gendong tubuh kecilnya itu dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Tidak ada gunanya juga aku berkata bohong padanya, dia juga harus tau keadaan kami sebenarnya.

"Jongie, kita tidak mungkin bisa kembali kerumah lagi, karena eomma tiri kita sudah mengusir kita Jongie" ujarku dengan lembut. Jongin menatapku dengan pandangan sedihnya. "jadi sekarang kita mau tinggal dimana hyung?"

Haa~, aku menghela nafas. Aku juga bingung sekarang kami mau tinggal dimana. Uang tabunganku tidak akan cukup jika menyewa sebuah rumah.

Aku tersenyum pahit kearah Jongin dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. "hyung akan mencarikan rumah untuk kita tinggal, ne. Sekarang, Jongie tidurlah, hyung akan menggendong Jongie" dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh.

Aku mengambil boneka yang sedari tadi di pegangnya dan dia pun mulai memeluk leherku dengan erat. Aku mulai berdiri dan kembali berjalan sambil menarik koper.

**Minseok Pov End**

-oo00oo-

Malam semakin dingin, dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Minseok sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan yang ada ditaman sambil memangku Jongin yang saat ini sedang tertidur. Koper yang berisi baju mereka juga di letaknya di sebelahnya.

Minseok bingung, mau di mana mereka tidur malam ini? tidak mungkin mereka tidur di taman ini, saat udara malam sangat dingin apa lagi sekarang sedang musim dingin. bisa – bisa penyakit Jongin akan kambuh.

Minseok menghela nafasnya perlahan. Dia mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah langit malam yang entah kenapa tidak berhias bintang mau pun bulan. _'Tuhan, kenapa kau memberi ujian kepadaku dan dongsaenku seperti ini? ini terlalu berat untuk kami hadapan Tuhan'_- batin Minseok sedih.

Lama Minseok duduk di ayun tersebut, sampai di mulai merasa mengantuk. Tangan Minseok yang sedari tadi mengelus kepala Jongin, perlahan mulai bergerak dengan pelan. Minseok menyandarkan tubuhnya di besi untuk menopak tubuhnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Minseok menutup matanya. Dia tidak perlu takut dengan kopernya hilang atau yang lain, karena dia yakin tidak akan ada orang yang mau dengan koper mereka yang terlihat buruk, dan bahkan tidak layak dipakai itu.

Akhirnya Minseok tertidur, dan tangannya yang sedari tadi mengelus kepala Jongin pun menjadi berhenti dan memeluk tubuh kecil Jongin.

Mereka pun tertidur ditaman dengan di temani oleh udara dingin dan sebuah jaket tebal yang menutup tubuh mereka.

-oo00oo-

**Minseok Pov**

_Aku membuka mataku perlahan – lahan. Pertama kali yang kulihat adalah sebuah cahaya putih yang menerpa mataku. Aku menutup sedikit mataku untuk menghalau cahaya itu supaya tidak terlalu menerpa mataku._

_"__hyung, hyung, kau sudah bangun"_

_Jongin? Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Jongin yang berdiri di hadapanku dengan wajah yang tersenyum dengan manisnya kearahku._

_"__kenapa kau lama sekali bangunnya hyung? aku sedari tadi menunggumu supaya bangun" ujarnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya._

_Aku bingung ingin berkata apa. Aku hanya diam saja tanpa menjawabnya sama sekali. Aku mengulurkan tanganku kearah wajahnya. Entah kenapa aku melakukan hal aneh itu. 'dia nyata?' Itulah pikiran bodoh yang pertama kali muncul di pikiranku._

_Tentu saja dia nyata, dia kan masih hidup._

_Aku melihat kesekeliling tempatku berada saat ini. ruangan ini semuanya putih tanpa ada apa pun disini, dan aku baru sadar ternyata aku dan juga Jongin juga sedang memakai baju berwarna putih._

_"__hyung, kau pasti bingung kita akan dimana kan?" tanyanya dan aku balas dengan anggukkan kepala. "aku juga bingung kita berada di mana, saat aku bangun, aku juga berada disini. Tapi aku senang hyung berada disini, karena disini ada appa dan juga eomma. Ah, Itu mereka"_

_Jongin menunjuk dua orang paru baya yang saat ini sedang menatapku dan tersenyum kearahku. Mataku rasanya sedikit kabur karena mataku sedang memendung air mata yang ingin turun. _

_Jongin segera berlari kearah kedua namja paruh baya itu dan Jongin langsung di gendong oleh namja paruh baya. Appaku._

_Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke tempat Eomma dan Appa sekarang._

_"__Minseok-ah"_

_Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar eomma memanggil namaku seperti itu. "eomma" aku memeluk eomma ku dengan erat. Aku benar – benar merindukannya._

_"__kau merindukan eomma, eoh?"_

_Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukkanku kepada eomma. Pelukkan eomma tetap seperti dulu, hangat._

_"__eomma juga merindukanmu Minseok"_

_Aku tersenyum senang dengar ucapan eomma._

_Aku melepaskan pelukkanku dan menatap eomma dan appa bergantian. "kita ada di mana eomma? Kenapa di sini hanya ada warna putih?"_

_Eomma mengusak rambutku, lalu bergantian dengan appa. Mereka berdua tersenyum kearahku, tidak lupa Jongin juga tersenyum kearahku. Aku semakin bingung sekarang, sebenarnya kami berada dimana?_

_"__belum saatnya kau tau Minseok-ah" eomma berujar lembut kepadaku._

_"__kami menjumpaimu disini karena ada yang ingin kami katakan" sekarang giliran appa yang berujar kepadaku._

_"__ingin mengatakan apa, eomma, appa?" tanyaku bingung. Aku menatap mereka secara bergantian._

_"__eomma dan appa, hanya ingin bilang, bahwa... mulai saat ini eomma dan appa akan membawa Jongin bersama kami"_

_Deg_

_"__ne hyung. mulai saat ini aku akan ikut dengan appa dan eomma"_

_Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Jongin yang sedang tersenyum bahagia._

_"__eo...eomma bohongkan? Kenapa Jongin harus ikut dengan eomma dan appa? Lalu aku dengan siapa nanti?"_

_Mataku memanas. Dapat kurasakan, air mata yang mulai menumpuk di mataku yang ingin segera turun._

_"__eomma tau, selama ini kau pasti kesusahan untuk menjaga Jongin, apalagi setelah kalian di usir oleh ibu tiri kalian"_

_Eomma mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku memang senang saat eomma mengelus kepalaku, tapi, bukan seperti ini yang aku inginkan._

_"__tidak... tidak eomma. Aku tidak merasa keberatan menjaga Jongin, eomma. Jongin adikku, sudah sewajarnya aku menjaganya"_

_Air mataku mulai turun dari pipiku. Aku menatap kearah eomma dan appa dengan pandangan memohon._

_Tangan appa terangkat dan segera menghapus air mataku yang turun di pipiku._

_"__kami tau itu Minseok-ah. Tapi, Jongin tetap harus ikut dengan appa dan juga eomma Minseok-ah. Appa juga minta maaf, sudah membuatmu mengalami hidup yang sulit setelah appa meninggal Minseok"_

_Air mata yang tadinya di hapus appa di pipiku, kembali mengalir lagi, bahkan lebih deras dari yang tadi._

_"__tidak... kumohon, jangan bawa Jongin sama kalian, hiks... Biarkan Jongin samaku, aku pasti akan menjaga dan merawatnya dengan baik hiks hiks"_

_Aku mulai terisak. Aku tidak sanggup, benar – benar tidak sanggup jika harus hidup tanpa Jongin. _

_ "__maafkan kami Minseok, tapi Jongin harus tetap dengan kami. Kami janji, suatu saat nanti, setelah waktunya tiba, kami juga akan mengajakmu disini"_

_Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kerasnya "tidak eomma, tidak. Biarkan Jongin denganku, aku tidak mau sendirian eomma"_

_Aku menundukkan kepalaku, membiarkan air mataku yang semakin derasnya turun dari kedua mataku._

_"__hyung"_

_Aku mengangkat kepalaku dengan perlahan dan menatap kearah Jongin._

_"__Jongin minta maaf, karena sudah tidak bisa bersama hyung lagi. tapi, hyung percayalah, Jongin akan selalu ada dalam kehidupan Minseok hyung, karena Jongin yakin Jongin selalu ada di hati hyung"_

_Aku diam, tidak tau harus merespon bagaimana perkataan dongsaengku tadi._

_"__jadi mulai sekarang, biarkan Jongin bersama appa dan eomma dan hyung harus ingat, kalau hyung harus hidup dengan bahagia bila Jongin sudah tidak ada di samping hyung"_

_Air mataku semakin deras keluar._

_Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia, jika kebahagianku ada bersama Jongin?_

_"__eomma yakin, kau pasti bisa bahagia Minseok-ah, eomma yakin. Dan ingatlah, jika saatnya sudah tiba eomma, appa dan Jongin berjanji akan menjemputmu disini. Ingatlah itu Minseok-ah"_

_Aku hanya diam sambil sesegukkan._

_"__eomma menyayangimu Minseok-ah"_

_Eomma memelukku dengan erat._

_"__appa juga menyayangimu Minseok-ah" appa pun ikut memelukku dan di ikuti Jongin yang entah sejak kapan sudah turun dari gendongan appa._

_"__Jongin juga menyayangi Minseok hyung"_

_Perlahan aku merasakan jika mereka melepaskan pelukkan mereka._

_"__kami harus pergi sekarang Minseok-ah, sampai jumpai lagi"_

_Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat mereka yang perlahan mulai pergi meninggalkanku. Jongin berada di antara Eomma dan appa, dengan kedua tangannya yang di genggam oleh appa dan eomma._

_Kulihat Jongin membalik badannya. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangan Eomma lalu melambaikan tangan kearahku sambil tersenyum dengan indah._

_Semakin lama, bayangan mereka semakin menghilang._

_"__JONGIN-AH... JANGAN TINGGALKAN HYUNG"_

_"__JONGIN-AH..."_

_"__KIM JONGIN, hiks, hiks"_

**Minseok POV End**

...

"Jongin-ah..."

Minseok tersentak dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terdengar sangat memburu, setelah terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jongin yang masih ada di pelukkannya sambil tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Minseok tersenyum melihat bahwa dongsaengnya masih ada bersamanya.

Minseok menghapus pipinya yang terasa basah. Sepertinya dia benar – benar menangis seperti yang di mimpinya tadi.

"berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkan hyung, Jongin-ah. Berjanjilah"

Minseok mengeratkan pelukkannya kepada Jongin.

Lama Minseok memeluk Jongin, sampai dapat dirasakannya bahwa dada nafas Jongin memburu dengan sangat cepatnya.

Minseok melepaskan pelukkannya dan melihat kearah Dongsaengnya, yang ternyata wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat pucat.

"Ya Tuhan, Jongin, kamu kenapa saeng?"

Minseok panik. Dia tidak tau, apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin. Dia pun segera mengeratkan jaket yang di pakai Jongin pada tubuhnya.

"Jongin-ah, tolong jangan buat hyung takut"

Air mata Minseok kembali mengalir di pipinya. Minseok tidak bisa berpikir dengan tenang. Dia benar – benar panik sekarang.

"rumah sakit, ya, aku harus membawa Jongin kerumah sakit"

Minseok segera berdiri dan mengambil koper yang sedari tadi berada di bawa kakinya. Dia segera berlari kerumah sakit yang terdekat dengan mereka saat ini. dia tidak peduli bagaimana membayarnya nanti, yang dia mau hanya adiknya tidak tersiksa seperti ini.

Lama Minseok berlari, akhirnya dia sampai di rumah sakit. Dia berteriak – teriak memanggil suster dan dokter yang ada di sana untuk menolongnya. Seorang suster datang sambil membawa katil dorong dan Minseok segera membarikan dongsaengnya ke katil itu dan mereka segera mendorong katil itu menuju UGD.

"maaf, tuan tidak bisa ikut kedalam. Tuan harus menunggu diluar"

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya. Sampai di lihatnya seorang namja dengan baju khas dokter berjalan kearahnya

"uisanim, kumohon, selamatkan dongsaengku, kumohon" ujar Minseok kepada dokter itu

"kami akan berusaha semampu kami tuan" ujar dokter itu sebelum akhirnya berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan UGD itu.

Pintu ruangan UGD itu pun tertutup. Minseok menyandarkan badannya ke dinding dan merosot jatuh. "Tuhan tolong selamatkan dongsaengku" do'a Minseok.

Minseok takut, apa yang ada di mimpinya akan terjadi sekarang. Sungguh, dia tidak sanggup untuk kehilangan Jongin. Benar – benar tidak sanggup. Air matanya sedari tadi tidak berhenti sama sekali.

Lama Minseok diam sambil menunggu di depan ruang UGD itu, bahkan para suster dan juga pengunjung yang datang melewatinya sudah tidak di hiraukannya lagi. jejak air mata pun sangat terlihat jelas di pipinya.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Minseok mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat seorang namja manis yang terlihat sangat cantik sedang berdiri di hadapannya sambil menggendong seorang namja kecil yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Jongin yang sedang tertidur.

Minseok segera berdiri dan menghapus jejak air matanya yang sudah mengering. Dia membungkukkan badannya sesaat untuk tanda hormat kepada orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"aku sedang menunggu dongsaengku yang ada di ruang UGD, ajumma" jawab Minseok dengan wajah sedihnya.

"sebaiknya kita duduk di bangku itu dulu. Tidak baik duduk disini, karena banyak orang yang melewatimu nanti" ujar namja manis itu dengan ramah. Minseok hanya menurutinya saja dan berjalan ke arah bangku yang memang sudah di sediakan sambil membawa kopernya.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dongsaeng kamu?"

"aku tidak tau ajussi, saat aku tersentak bangun tidur, aku melihat dongsaengku yang sudah pucat dan terlihat dadanya sesak"

Namja manis itu mengusap bahu Minseok berniat untuk menguatkan Minseok. "sabarlah, ajussi yakin dongsaengmu akan baik – baik saja"

Senyuman cerah terlihat di wajah Minseok. "gamsahamnida, mudah – mudahan yang di bilang ajussi benar"

"ne. Oh ya, panggil saja ajussi dengan Donghae, dan tolong panggil saya ajumma, sebeb saya adalah seorang ibut dari anak yang sedang tidur ini"

Wajah terkejut sangat terlihat jelas dari wajah Minseo "ba...baiklah Donghae A..ajumma, naega Minseok imnida, Kim Minseok" ujar Minseok dengan gugup saat awal berbicara.

Donghae tertawa saat melihat Minseok yang sangat gugup sangat mengucapkan 'ajumma' untuk memanggil dirinya. "hahaha, tidak usah segugup itu Minseok-ah, lagian sudah banyak namja yang menjadi seorang ibu"

Setelah Donghae tertawa tadi, terjadi keheningan antara Minseok dan Donghae.

"oh ya, Minseok-ah, dimana orang tau mu? Kenapa ajumma tidak melihatnya sama sekali?"

Minseok menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sedih jika sudah mengingat orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal. "mereka sudah meninggal Donghae Ajumma"

"oh, maafkan ajumma. Ajumma tidak bermaksud untuk melukai hatimu"

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Donghae. "Gwenchana ajumma, gak usah merasa bersalah begitu ajumma"

Donghae membalas senyumana Minseok dengan manis. "kalau ajumma boleh tau, orang tua kamu meninggal gara – gara apa?"

"eomma ku meninggal karena eomma memiliki lemah jantung yang sudah cukup parah, sementara appa meninggal karena kecelakaan"

"ajumma turut berduka cita, Minseok-ah" Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya. "gomawo, ajumma"

"lalu sekarang kalian tinggal dimana?"

"kami... sudah tidak memiliki tempat tinggal lagi ajumma... sebelum appa meninggal, appa sempat menikah dengan seorang yeoja yang menjadi ibu tiri kami. Tapi, kami baru saja di usir olehnya dari rumah kami sendiri ajumma"

Donghae merasa sedih setelah mendengar cerita Minseok. Dia ingin membantu Minseok, karena bagaimana pun, Minseok dan dongsaengnya membutuhkan bantuan untuk mereka hidup.

Lama terjadi keheningan, sampai akhirnya dokter yang berada di ruangan UGD itu pun keluar. Minseok segera berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri sang dokter, sementara Donghae hanya duduk sambil tersenyum melihat dokter yang sangat di kenalnya itu.

"uisanim bagaimana keadaan dongsaeng saya?" tanya Minseok kepada sang dokter.

"sebaiknya kita bicarakan masalah ini di ruangan saya"

Minseok hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia berjalan mengikuti sang dokter di belakang menuju keruangan sang dokter, yang di ikuti oleh Donghae di belakangnya.

"sebaiknya anda duduk dulu"

Minseok segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan sang dokter sementara Donghae mendudukkan dirinya disofa dan membaringkan anaknya di sofa yang cukup panjang.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dongsaeng saya uisanim?" tanya Minseok setelah duduk di hadapan sang dokter.

"sebelum saya memberi tau apa yang terjadi dengan dongsaeng kamu, saya ingin bertanya sesuatu. Apa dari keluarga anda ada yang memiliki lemah jantung?"

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya. "ne, eomma saya dulu terkena lemah jantung" jawab Minseok.

Oh Kyuhyun, nama yang tertera di atas meja dokter itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "mungkin itu lah penyebabnya" gumam Kyuhyun yang membuat Minseok mengernyitkan keningnya.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi uisanim?"

"saya harap, kamu tabah untuk mendengar berita ini"

Seketika rasa cemas langsung menghampiri Minseok.

"penyakit yang di alami eomma kamu, menurun kepada dongsaengmu"

Rasanya dunia ini berhenti berputar sesaat. "ba..bagaimana bisa?"

"kebanyakkan orang yang terkena penyakit jantung, akan menurunkan penyakitnya ini kepada keturunannya, dan salah satu penderitanya adalah ibu kamu dan dia menurunkan penyakit"

Minseok hanya diam tidak bisa berkata apa pun.

"saya harap kamu bisa menjaga pola makan dongsaeng kamu, dan jangan buat di terlalu lelah, atau jantungnya tidak akan bisa bekerja sebagaimana seharusnya"

"ne uisanim. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "oh ya satu lagi" Minseok membalikkan badannya dan menghadap kearah Kyuhyun. "dongsaeng kamu tidak tahan dengan dingin, tolong usahakan untuk membuat tubuhnya selalu hangat dan itu juga salah satu pemicu penyakitnya bisa kambuh"

"ne uisanim, saya mengerti. Saya permisi" dan Minseok pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju ketempat dongsaengnya berada.

Donghae yang sedari tadi ada diruangan itu pun menghampiri Kyuhyun. "apa benar dongsaengnya lemah jantung?" tanya Donghae sambil mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"ya, seperti yang kau dengar tadi Donghae-ah, dongsaengnya memang memiliki lemah jantung"

Raut wajah Donghae langsung terlihat muram. "ada apa? Apa kau mengenal anak itu?"

Donghae segera menganggukkan kepalanya. "ne, dia bernama Minseok. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal, dan mereka juga sudah di usir dari rumah mereka oleh ibu tiri mereka"

"lalu?"

"apa kau tidak kasian melihat mereka? mereka juga sudah tidak ada tempat tinggal sekarang Kyu, dan aku yakin mereka juga tidak memiliki uang untuk menutupi biaya rumah sakit ini"

"lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa chagi?"

"Kyu, apa kau mau memberikannya pekerjaan disini? Setidaknya dia memiliki penghasilan untuk kehidupannya dan dongsaengnya"

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sesaat.

"ehm... baiklah, aku akan memberikannya pekerjaan sebagai perawat pribadi Luhan. kau tau, keponakanmu itu selama berada disini, sangat susah untuk di suruh meminum obatnya, dan sudah banyak suster yang jera untuk memberinya obat"

"benarkah? Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang. Aku bisa memerahinya Kyuhyun-ah"

"mianhae, aku lupa untuk mengatakannya kepadamu"

"menyebalkan" Donghae mendengus kesal kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah istrinya itu.

"bagaimana kau setuju tidak? Untuk masalah bayar administrasi rumah sakit, sebaiknya kau katakan saja besok kepadanya"

"baik aku setuju, tapi kau tetap harus mengganji dia juga ya Kyuhyun-ah"

"ne, aku akan mengajinya nanti"

"rasanya aku semakin cinta denganmu Kyu, saranghae"

"nado saranghae"

TBC

a/n : annyeonghaseyo...

kali ini saya mempost ff bergenre Brothership dan Yaoi.

sebenarnya ff ini sudah pernah di post di Wordpress pribadi, tapi karena wordpress saya gak bisa terbuka lagi, jadi saya ngepost ulang ke FFn ini.

maaf kalau ada typo, soalnya belum ada saya periksa ulang. maaf juga kalau ada kata - kata yang tidak tepat.

jangan lupa review ya.

terima kasih ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

My Life

Title : My Life

Cast : Kim Jongin, Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan

Suport Cast : Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun and ETC

Pairing : HunKai/SeKai, LuMin/ HanMin

Genre : Brothership, Romance, Sad(sedikit), Drama

Rated : T – G

Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik saya.

-oo00oo-

Cahaya matahari yang masuk dari cela jendela kamar rumah sakit itu, membuat tidur Minseok terganggu. Minseok menutup matanya dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya. Mendudukkan badannya dan merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

Minseok mengucek matanya sebelum akhirnya melihat Jongin yang masih tertidur di atas katilnya.

Minseok merasa bersyukur, dongsaengnya sudah tidak apa – apa.

Di usapnya kepala Jongin dengan lembut. "syukurlah, kau tidak apa – apa saeng. Hyung sangat takut kau meninggalkan hyung saeng"

Minseok merendahkan badannya lalu mencium kening Jongin dengan lembut. "hyung menyayangimu saeng-ah" ujar Minseok sebelum akhirnya pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Saat Minseok sedang di kamar mandi, seorang namja manis masuk kedalam ruangan itu lalu menutup pintunya secara perlahan.

"sepi? Kemana Minseok?" ujar namja manis yang biasa di sebut dengan Donghae.

Donghae berjalan kearah meja yang memang sudah ada di dalam ruangan itu untuk meletakkan bekal yang memang di buatnya untuk Minseok.

"apa ini dongsaeng Minseok?" monolog Donghae saat melihat Jongin yang masih tertidur di atas katil.

"aigoo~~, dia sungguh imut" ujar Donghae dengan gemasnya.

Donghae membaringkan kepalanya di atas katil Jongin dan memandang wajah damai Jongin yang membuatnya jadi tenang.

"Donghae ajumma"

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Minseok yang terlihat segar setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya. "Minseok-ah"

"sejak kapan ajumma disini?" tanya Minseok sambil berjalan kearah kopernya untuk memasukkan pakaian kotor miliknya.

"ajumma sudah dari tadi di sini Minseok-ah" Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "oh ya, ajumma membuatkan bekal untukmu dan dongsaengmu. Ajumma yakin kalian pasti belum makan dari semalam" kata Donghae sambil memberikan bekal yang di letakkannya di meja kepada Minseok

"terima kasih ajumma" ujar Minseok sambil menerima bekal yang di berikan Donghae. Donghae tersenyum manis membalas ucapan terima kasih Minseok.

"hyung~~"

Suara lirih dari Jongin, membuat Donghae dan Minseok segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jongin yang sudah bangun.

"saeng-ah, kau sudah bangun?" ujar Minseok dengan wajah yang senang saat mengetahui Jongin sudah bangun.

Minseok meletakkan bekal itu di atas meja kembali dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas katal Jongin supaya dia bisa memeluk tubuh dongsaengnya itu.

"apa ada yang sakit, Jongie?" tanya Minseok sambil mengelus kepala Jongin dengan lembut.

"kepala Jongie sakit hyung" jawab Jongin sambil merapatkan matanya saat merasa kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"biar ajumma panggilkan dokter dulu ne" Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan usulan Donghae.

Tidak lama dari Donghae pergi memanggil dokter, Donghae kembali dengan membawa dokter yang semalam memeriksa Jongin. Minseok pun membaringkan Jongin kembali keatas kasur dan membiarkan sang dokter memeriksa Jongin kembali.

"bagaimana keadaannya sekarang Kyu?" tanya Donghae yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun, sang dokter. Minseok diam sambil menunggu ucapan sang dokter.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Donghae dan Minseok. "keadaannya sudah baik – baik saja sekarang. Saya harap kalian menuruti perkataan saya semalam" ujar Kyuhyun membuat Minseok menghela nafasnya lega.

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, annyeong"

"terima kasih dokter"

Minseok pun segera mendekati Jongin karena Jongin minta di peluk olehnya. "syukurlah kalau dongsaengmu sudah tidak apa – apa" ujar Donghae sambil mendudukkan dirinya di dekat katil Jongin.

"ne, oh ya, Jongin kenal ini namanya Donghae ajumma. Ajumma kenalkan ini dongsaengku yang imut namanya Kim Jongin" ucap Minseok membuat Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Donghae tersenyum gemas melihat Jongin yang sangat sangat imut itu. "Hai Jongie, naega Cho Donghae imnida, tapi Jongie memanggil ajumma dengan panggilan Hae ajumma aja ne" ucap Donghae sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Jongin pun menerima uluran tangan Donghae dengan takut – takut. "ne, Hae Ajumma, Kim Jongin imnida, bagapta"

"wah~~, tangan Jongie sangat halus. Ajumma suka"

Jongin langsung menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Minseok membuat Minseok dan Donghae tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Jongin yang menggemaskan itu.

"jjah, sebaiknya kalian berdua sarapan sekarang. Jongin, kau mau kan ajumma suap?"

Jongin menatap Donghae dengan wajah takutnya. "tapi, Jongie mau di suap sama Minseok hyung"

"Jongin di suap sama ajumma saja ne, nanti biar Minseok hyung bisa sarapan juga. Kalau nanti Minseok hyung telat sarapan, nanti Minseok hyung sakit. Jongin mau Minseok hyung sakit?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang di poutkan imut. "nah, kalau begitu Jongin di suapi sama ajumma saja ne" akhirnya Jongin pun menganggukkan kepalanya membuat Donghae tersenyum puas.

"kajja biar ajumma, pangku Jongin"

Jongin pun menerima uluran tangan Donghae dan mendudukkan dirinya di paha Donghae. Sementara itu, Minseok pun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang tadi di duduki oleh Donghae.

Donghae mulai mengambil bekal yang berisi bubur khusus untuk Jongin.

"wah~, Lihat ajumma membuat bubur ayam, Jongie suka ayam?" Jongin pun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap bubur yang ada di hadapannya. "kalau begitu, Jongie harus makan yang banyak ne, supaya Jongie bisa sehat"

"ne, ajumma"

"bagus, sekarang kita makan. Ayo buka mulutnya, aaaaa~~~"

Jongin membuka mulutnya patuh.

"enah?"

Jongin kembali menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pipi yang menggembung karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Donghae tersenyum karena melihat Jongin yang suka dengan bubur yang di buatnya.

Sementara Minseok, tersenyum senang. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata Donghae sangat sayang pada Jongin. Padahal mereka baru bertemu sekarang. Tapi, Minseok benar – benar merasa bersyukur. Setidaknya Jongin tidak kehilang kasih sayang orang tua, karena ada Donghae yang menyayanginya.

"Minseok, makanlah sarapanmu. Jangan sampai kau sakit karena telat sarapan"

Minseok tersenyum mendengar perkataan Donghae. "Ne, ajumma. Aku akan makan sarapanku"

-ooOOoo-

Selesainya dari menyuapi Jongin, Donghae segera keluar dari ruangan Jongin, dan membiarkan Minseok membersihkan Jongin.

"kemana Sehun?"

Donghae baru sadar bahwa Sehun sedari tadi tidak ada di dekatnya. Kenapa saat bersama Minseok dan Jongin dia melupakan anak evilnya itu? tidak biasanya dia begitu.

Donghae mulai berjalan kearah ruangan dimana keponakkannya di rawat. Dia yakin kalau Sehun ada di sana.

"YAKH, CADEL JANGAN MENYENTU KAKIKU"

"hahahaha, thirreo, ini menyenangkan ge"

"KAU PIKIR KAKIKU MAIN, EOH? ARGHH, YAKH, KU BILANG BERHENTI CADEL"

"hahahaha"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar teriakkan Luhan, keponakkannya dari luar ruangan.

"Cho Sehun, berhenti mengganggu gegemu" ujar Donghae sambil berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Luhan.

"eomma"

Sehun turun dari katil Luhan dan berlari kearah Donghae. Sehun memeluk kaki Donghae dengan erat.

"kenapa kau senang sekali mengganggu gegemu, eoh?" Sehun hanya tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan sang eomma.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun tersenyum pun hanya mendengus kesal. _Dasar setan kecil_- batin Luhan.

"sekarang minta maaf sama Luhan gege"

"ne, eomma"

Sehun melepaskan pelukkannya dan membalikkan badannya kearah Luhan. "gege, maafkan Thehun ya. Thehun janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi" Luhan mamandang malas kearah Sehun.

"ne, gege maafkan" jawab Luhan dengan tidak ikhlas.

"thudah eomma" Donghae mengelus kepala Sehun dan menggendongnya. "bagus, itu baru namanya anak eomma" Sehun tersenyum membuat mata sipitnya menjadi semakin sipit.

"sudah bagaimana keadaanmu kakimu Luhan-ah?" tanya Donghae sambil berjalan kearah sofa yang memang sudah tersedia di ruangan Luhan. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di atas paha Donghae sambil menatap kearah Luhan.

Luhan adalah korban dari kecelakaan, atau bisa di bilang kecelakaan yang terjadi karena balap liar. Luhan memang sangat senang ikut balap liar. Padahal Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah sering melarangnya, tapi Luhan yang memang pada dasarnya sedikit bandel, membuat dia tidak pernah mendengar perkataan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. dan sekarang, dia sudah kena akibatnya sendiri.

Kaki kanannya patah, dan itulah sebabnya kenapa dia harus di rawat di rumah sakit ini.

"sudah baikkan, Imo" jawab Luhan seadanya.

"bohong" Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun. "Luhan ge bohong eomma. Bahkan dia belum minum obat yang di berikan thuthter dari tadi"

Donghae memicingkan matanya kearah Luhan dan membuat Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah. "Luhan~~"

"iya, iya, aku memang belum meminum obatku Imo. Lagian, Imo juga taukan kalau aku benci obat – obat pahit itu? jadi aku tidak akan mau minum obat – obat itu"

Donghae menarik nafasnya dalam setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan tadi.

"baiklah kalau begitu, terpaksa Imo melakukan ini padamu, Luhan-ah"

Luhan menatap horor kearah Donghae. "melakukan apa maksud Imo?"

"Imo akan mempekerjakan seseorang untuk menjadi perawat pribadimu"

"Mwo?" mata Luhan membulat sempurna. "sirreo, Imo tidak usah melakukan itu untukku"

"tidak, Imo memang harus melakukan ini untukmu, supaya ada orang yang bisa menyuruhmu untuk minum obatmu"

"tapi Imo..."

"tidak ada tapi – tapian Luhan. kau taukan, Imo paling tidak suka di bantah, jadi Imo akan tetap melakukan hal itu kepadamu" Luhan mendengus kesal karena keputusan secara sepihak yang di lakukan Donghae kepadanya.

"perawat pribadimu akan datang nanti siang. Dan Imo harap, kau tidak berprilaku buruk terhadapny, atau semua kelakuanmu disini akan Imo adukan kepada orang tuamu yang ada di China" Luhan meneguk ludahnya susah mendengar ancaman Donghae.

"kau mengerti?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "bagus, hanya itu saja yang ingin Imo katakan kepadamu. Imo harap kau mau menepati janjimu itu. kalau begitu Imo pergi dulu, annyeong" Donghae pun beranjak dari duduknya dan menggendong Sehun.

"annyeong Luhan ge" Sehun melambaikan tangganya kearah Luhan, dan membuat Luhan kembali mendengus kesal.

-ooOOoo-

"Minseok"

Minseok membalikkan badannya, yang diikuti oleh Jongin yang ada di dekat Minseok. "oh ajumma, annyeong" Minseok membungkukkan badannya kearah Donghae yang sedang menggendong Sehun, sementara Jongin menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik kaki Minseok karena dia melihat Sehun yang menatapnya tidak berkedip.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Donghae berjalan mendekati Minseok, tapi padangan mata Sehun tidak pernah terlepas dari Jongin yang semakin menyembunyikan dirinya di balik kaki Minseok.

"ah..a..aku hanya ingin bertanya berapa administrasi yang harus aku bayar di rumah sakit ini ajumma"

Donghae tersenyum mendengar perkataan Minseok tadi.

"ayo ikut ajumma sebentar. Nona-ssi, aku bawa pemuda ini sebentar, ne" ujar Donghae kepada seorang yeoja yang berkerja di bagian administrasi itu.

"ne, Donghae-ssi. Silahkan"

"kajja" Minseok pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Minseok mengelurkan tangannya kearah Jongi, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Donghae yang berjalan kearah kursi yang memang sudah di sediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit.

"duduklah" suruh Donghae kepada Minseok.

Minseok mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Donghae dan mememangku tubuh Jongin. Jongin pun segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Minseok saat Sehun yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

"ada yang ingin ajumma katakan samamu, Minseok-ah"

"ne, apa itu ajumma"

"sebenarnya kau tidak perlu membayar administrasi di rumah sakit ini lagi" Minseok menatap Donghae dengan bingung.

"eoh, maksud ajumma apa?" tanya Minseok sambil menatap kearah Donghae sambil mengedipkan matanya polos. Tangannya tanpa sadar terangkat dan mengelus kepala Jongin dengan lembut.

"sebenarnya, rumah sakit ini adalah milik keluarga ajumma"

"mwo? Benarkah?" Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. "ta.. tapi...tapi..." Minseok bingung harus berkata apa. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata Donghae adalah pemilik rumah sakit yang sedang di tempati oleh dongsaengnya itu.

"kau tau, ajumma ikhlas membantumu, Minseok-ah"

Minseok menundukkan kepalanya sambil menatap Jongin yang masih betah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Minseok. "tapi... ajumma sudah banyak membantuku dan juga Jongin. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikkan ajumma ini" ujar Minseok dengan pelan.

"kau tidak perlu membalas apa pun, Minseok-ah. Ajumma ikhlas, benar – benar ikhlas membantumu dan juga Jongin"

Minseok mengangkat wajahnya menatap kearah Donghae. "ajumma..." ujar Minseok menggantungkan perkataannya. "tolong... katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikkan ajumma ini. aku tidak mungkin hanya menerima kebaikkan ajumma, tanpa membalasnya sama sekali"

Donghae menarik nafasnya sambil menatap lembut kearah Minseok. "baiklah kalau begitu, kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk ajumma" seketika wajah Minseok berubah menjadi cerah mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"ajumma mau kau... menjadi perawat pribadi dari keponakkan ajumma. Kau mau?" Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak mungkin dia menolak, setelah apa yang Donghae lakukan untuknya dan juga Jongin.

"syukurlah kalau begitu, ajumma akan mengantarmu nanti siang ke ruangannya untuk jumpa dengannya, dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, ajumma juga akan memberimu gaji, supaya kau memiliki masukkan untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu"

"ne, ajumma. Gomawo, jeongmal gomawoyo"

"ne, Cheonmayo Minseok-ah. Tapi... kenapa sedari tadi Jongin hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya didadamu?" ternyata Donghae sedari tadi memperhatikan Jongin.

"oh.. mungkin dia takut melihat anak ajumma yang sedari tadi menatapnya tanpa berkedip"

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun, dan ternyata benar, Sehun menatap intens kearah Jongin, bahkan matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali.

"eh, bocah evil, kenapa kau menatapnya begitu, eoh? Kau membuatnya takut, bocah evil"

"dia manith dan juga imut eomma" jawab Sehun dan akhirnya mengedipkan matanya.

"oh... kau suka ne dengan Jongin, eoh. Ya ampun, bocah evil, berapa umurmu sebenarnya? Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakan yang namanya perasaan _suka_"

"tapi, Thehun tidak bitha tidak melihatnya eomma"

Donghae tertawa mendengar penuturan polos anaknya. Sifat Kyuhyun benar – benar menurut kepada Sehun.

"astaga, Sehun, ternyata kau benar – benar anak appa mu, eoh." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Donghae tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Jongin sama sekali.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kau berkenalan dengannya dulu, ne" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya saat mengertia arti tatapan Donghae yang mengarah padanya. "Jongie, lihat ada yang ingin berteman dengan Jongie" Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Minseok dengan tatapan anak anjingnya.

"gwenchana, Jongie gak perlu takut, dia orangnya baik kok" ujar Minseok lembut. "jjah, sekarang balik badanmu dan kenalan dengannya" Minseok mengangkat tubuh kecil Jongin dan menghadap kearah Sehun.

Senyuman cerah langsung terlihat di wajah Sehun yang membuat Jongin takut.

Donghae tertawa melihat Jongin yang ketakutan. "hahaha, eh, bocah evil, dia ketakutan melihatmu. Mungkin dia melihatmu seperti setan"

"eomma, walaupun Thehun thetan, tapi Thehun thetan yang tampan"

Ketawa Donghae semakin kencang setelah mendengar penuturan Sehun. "iya, iya, Sehun setan tampan, seperti appa Kyuhyun" Sehun paling senang kalau di samakan dengan sang appa. Karena menurutu Sehun, appanya itu tampan dan juga hebat.

"nah, sekarang waktunya kenalan dengan Jongin"

"ne"

Sehun pun segera mengulurkan tangannya kearah Jongin. "hai, kenalkan, namaku Thehun, Cho Thehun"

"The... Thehun?" ujar Jongin terbatah.

"aniyo, bukan Thehun, tapi Thehun"

Jongin mengernyitkna keningnya. Bukannya dia tidak salah ngomong tadi menyebutkan nama namja kecil yang di pangku oleh Donghae saat ini, tapi kenapa dia bilang salah?

"Thehun?" ujar Jongin dengan suara yang pelan.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Hancur semua harga dirinya gara – gara kecadelannya. Donghae mengelus kepala Sehun lembut, mengerti dengan keadaan Sehun saat ini.

"Jongin..." Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun. "namanya bukan Thehun, tapi Sehun. Sehun ini cadel _'S'_ jadi dia sedikit susah untuk mengucapkan namanya" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya patuh.

"Sehun.."

Sehun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongin dengan senyuman yang merekah di wajahnya. "ne, Thehun, bukan Thehun"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. "naega, Kim Jongin imnida, bagapta" Sehun menerima uluran tangan Jongin dengan cepat. Oh~~, Sehun bersumpah, baru kali ini dia merasa tangan yang selembut ini. bahkan tangan Donghae yang menurutnya lembut, kalah dengan kelembutan tangan Jongin.

"tangan Jongin lembut" ujar Sehun dengan sepontan. Jongin segera menarik tangannya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"kau kembali membuatnya takut, Sehun-ah"

"oh, Mianhae, Thehun tidak bermakthud membuat Jongin takut" Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"nah, sebaiknya kalian berdua kembalilah ke ruangan kalian. Bukannya seharusnya Jongin istirahat yang banyak supaya sehat?"

"ne, ajumma benar. Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu. Annyeong Donghae ajumma, Sehun-ah" ujar Minseok sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"annyeong Minseok-ah"

Minseok segera berjalan sambil menggendong Jongin yang kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Minseok. Jongin mengangkat perlahan wajahnya dan melihat Sehun yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

Jongin perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan membalas lambaian tangan Sehun.

"kau masih kecil sudah mengerti dengan rasa suka, eoh? Bagaimana jika appamu tau, apa ya responnya nanti"

"tentu thaja appa pathti thetuju eomma"

"benarkah?"

"ne"

"karena eomma tidak percaya, jadi kita pergi keruangan appa untuk menanyakan tentang hal ini, oke"

"oke"

Donghae pun segera menggendong Sehun menuju ke ruangan Kyuhyun

-ooOOoo-

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas – kertas yang berisi laporan tentang para pasien yang di tanganinya, kearah 2 orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya.

"appa~"

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan mengambil alih Sehun yang berada di gendongan Donghae. "hai, bocah Evil" Kyuhyun mengusak rambut Sehun dengan lembut. "hai, appa Devil, hehehehe"

Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja melihat kedua tingkah aneh 2 namja itu. "appa, tadi Thehun jumpa sama theorang namja yang thaaaaangat manith"

"benarkah? Semanis apa dia? Appa yakin, eomma mu tetap lebih manis dari namja itu"

"ani, dia bahkan lebih manith dari eomma"

"appa jadi penasaran dengan orangnya. Appa boleh jumpa dengannya?"

"tidak, nanti appa merebutnya dari Thehun. Thehun tidak mau"

"eeehhh~~, appa kan sudah punya eomma, jadi tidak mungkin ngambil namja manis mu itu. jadi bolehkan appa jumpa dengannya?"

"tidak boleh"

"dasar evil pelit"

"biarin, weeekk~~"

"sudah, sudah, Sehun-ah main psp di meja appamu ne, eomma ingin bicara dengan appamu"

"ne, eomma"

Sehun segera turun dari pangkuan appanya. Dia berlari kearah meja Kyuhyun dan mengambil PSP yang memang sudah di sediakan oleh Kyuhyun di laci meja kerjanya.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun. "aku sudah mengatakan kepada Minseok, supaya jadi perawat pribadi Luhan"

"apa dia mau?" Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. "bagaimana dengan Luhan, kau sudah memberi taunya?"

"aku sudah memberitaunya Kyu, dan aku yakin kau juga sudah tau bagaimana responnya" kali ini Kyuhyun lah yang menganggukkan kepalanya. "satu yang aku takutkan Kyu..."

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan serius. "aku takut... Luhan akan berbuat kasar sama Minseok. Kau tau bagaimana sifat Luhan, kan Kyu"

Kyuhyun memeluk Donghae dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. "kau tenang saja, Luhan tidak akan mungkin menyakiti namja semanis Minseok"

Donghae menatap kearah Kyuhyun. "benarkah?" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "aku harap, yang kau ucapkan benar Kyu"

"yang aku ucapkan pasti benar. Percayalah"

Donghae pun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. "saranghae, Kyu"

"nado, saranghae, Cho Donghae"

TBC

A/N : Annyeonghaseyo,

akhirnya chap 2 nya update, mian kalau lama updatenya ne, khekhekhekhe.

oh ya, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada setiap orang yang sudah membaca dan juga mereview chap 1 nya.

Terima kasih semuanya ^_^

di Chap kali ini, HunKai sudah ketemuan, dan Minseok sudah menerima tawaran Donghae untuk menjadi perawat pribadi Luhan, hanya saja, LuMin belum ketemu untuk Chap ini. Di Chap depan mereka pasti akan ketemu, khekhekhekhe.

okelah, ini saja yang ingin saya sampaikan, saya harap kalian suka dengan Chap kali ini dan maafkan saya kalau ada typo, soalnya saya langsung mempostnya tanpa memeriksa terlebih dahulu.

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yang sudah membaca ff ini.

terima kasih semuanya.

salam dari Polly, Jongin, Sehun


End file.
